


Touch Me

by lunalovvvess (storybuyer)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mild Angst, Sex, Smut, They fuck guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybuyer/pseuds/lunalovvvess
Summary: You have been dating Steve for months, but lately he’s been distant, so you take matters into your own hands.
Relationships: Captain America/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after Ultron but before Civil War

It started slowly. You noticed that Steve picked up more training sessions, and began coming home after you came to bed. Then, he starting missing dates. You always ate dinner together, at least once a week, but you haven’t eaten together two months. 

“And..” you whisper, looking down at your coffee cup. 

“Oh god, when is the last time you’ve had sex?” Natasha exclaims in horror. You wince and quickly look around the coffee shop to make sure that no one heard.

“Romanoff, I swear you’re the loudest spy I have ever met.”

She giggles, taking a sip from her mug. 

“You didn’t answer my question (Y/N). How long has it been since you, you know?” Natasha waggles her eyebrows suggestively and you choke back a laugh. 

“How long has is been for you?” You retort, picking up your drink.

“About two hours, give or take 5 minutes. Maria treats me well.” Rolling your eyes at Natasha’s triumphant smirk, you slowly raise three fingers. 

“Three whole months? Oh honey, leave him.”

“No.” You sigh, setting down your cup with a clink. “Three weeks. But we used to, uh, every day.” 

She hums thoughtfully, taking a few more sips before abruptly puts her cup down. 

“We’re going to get you laid. Tonight.”

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Steve slowly opens the door to your shared apartment, setting his duffel in the entryway. Natasha had commandeered the rest of his training sessions for the night, and the gym was mysteriously shut down for repairs. It was the first time in months he was home before 3 a.m. and he was painfully aware of it.

You bustle into view, not noticing him quite yet, and his heart clenches. He knows he’s been avoiding you, that he hasn’t touched you in weeks. Steve looks down at his hands, calloused and, he thinks to himself, filthy. He’s killed people and one of his latest missions reminded him of just how many. 

You spot Steve in the doorway and smile brightly. 

“Steve, you’re home! “ You rush over to him and grab his arm, leading him to the kitchen. He lets you drag him, smiling softly. You were beautiful, and he was so unworthy of you.

“I was just going to put your food away, but now we can eat together. It’s just takeout though, nothing fancy.” 

You push him towards one of the kitchen chairs, and go to the cupboard, taking out another plate. 

“It’s okay Y/N, I’m not hungry.” 

Your back is still turned to him, and you stare at the plate in your hands. You can feel tears coming to your eyes. Clearing your throat, you put the plate on the counter and turn to face him.

“Alright then.” You move past him to pick up your plate, and start to head to the study. “I have some work to do, so I’ll be in the study.” 

The door closes behind you, and although it didn’t slam, the sound it makes feels final.

Steve sighs and sits heavily, the chair creaking under his weight. He knows he’s hurting you, but he doesn’t know how to fix it. He doesn’t know how to tell you that he’s afraid you’ll realize that you’re in a relationship with a monster.

Looking at the closed door of the study, he thinks of going in there, taking you into his arms and showing you just how much he loves you. Instead, Steve goes to take a shower.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Steve leaves the bathroom in a cloud of steam, absentmindedly drying his hair with a towel. He stops short when he sees you sitting on the bed waiting for him. 

“We need to talk Steve.” You stand, the robe you were wearing moving seductively with you. 

“Sit please.” Steve takes your place on the bed, and you stand in front of him. This was sort of a tradition in your relationship. Whenever you needed to tell him something, you made sure that he wasn’t towering over you, and right now you definitely had something to say.

You take a deep breath and look Steve in the eye.

“I love you Steve, and I like to think that you love me too. But, we haven’t had a real conversation in months, and I can’t remember the last time that we slept in the same bed. I can’t keep going like this Steve. Please talk to me.”

You move your hand to his face, rubbing your thumb along his cheekbone. Steve closes his eyes, his eyelashes fluttering before he looks up at you. 

“Doll, I don’t deserve you.”

He takes a shuddering breath before continuing. 

“Remember that mission, the one a couple months ago?” 

You nod, moving your hand from his cheeks to his hair, running your fingers through the wet strands. 

“It was a Hydra base, one that had SHIELD files. On Tony, on Bruce, on Natasha, on me. And my file…” His breath hitches and he sets his forehead on your collarbone. 

“My file showed all the missions that I went on for SHIELD for, for HYDRA.” 

You feel his tears on your skin and cradle his head, feeling tears gather in your own eyes.

“I killed on those missions Y/N. I killed for HYDRA.” 

You pull him back by his shoulders and force him to look you in the eye.

“Steve, no! You had no way of knowing.”

His eyes shine with tears as he looks back at you.

“Babydoll-”

“No!” You clamber in to his lap, straddling him.

“Steven Grant Rogers, you are not responsible the clusterfuck that was SHIELD. It is not your fault.”

Steve shakes his head, breaking eye contact.

“You don’t understand, I have innocent blood on my hands.”

You angrily grab his hands and look at them.

“I don’t see blood. I see the hands of a man who always tries to do the right thing. The hands of the man I love.”

He wraps his arms around you and gathers you close to him. You lay your head in the place where his neck met his shoulder and breathed in the clean scent of him.

It was silent for a few moments before Steve dropped a kiss at the top of your head. 

“I’m sorry doll.”

You gently kiss his neck before looking up to meet his eyes.

“It’s alright Steve. Just try to talk to me next time, okay?” 

He smiles at you lovingly, dropping a kiss on your forehead.

“God, I love you.”

You smile mischievously and sit up in his lap.

“How much?”

Steve smirks and pulls you into a kiss. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The kiss quickly turns heated, his teeth nipping at your bottom lip. You moan into the kiss and straddled him, feeling him grow hard beneath you.

You grind against him, whimpering.

“Touch me Steve, please. It’s been so long.”

Steve growls against your lips, grabbing your ass while the other hand snakes to undo the belt of your robe.

You pull back from the kiss to let the robe slide off of you to the floor. Steve’s eyes widened.

“That’s new.” He says in a rough voice.

You preen, arching your back to better show off the new lingerie set that beautifully set off your skin tone.

“Do you like it?”

He runs a hand up your side to your breasts, thumbing a nipple through the material of your bra. 

You shudder, grabbing his arms.

“Steevvee.” You whine, rutting your hips against his. You can feel yourself dripping into your underwear, soaking the material.

Steve’s mouth has moved to your neck, sucking and biting marks in a way that had you moaning against him. You didn’t notice his hand had snuck in between your legs until you feel a sudden, delicious pressure on your clit.

You cry out while Steve murmurs into your neck.

“Already soaked doll? You’re going to ruin your pretty new underwear before I can get you out of them.”

You push your hips into his hand.

“Then hurry up.”

With a smirk, Steve stands with you wrapped around him, and turns to pin you to the bed.

He plants a slow, sensual kiss on your lips before moving to your neck and to you shoulder. Moving the strap off your shoulder, he repeats the process on the other side.

You squirm and unclip the bra yourself, tossing it onto the floor.

“Come on Steve.”

He chuckles before descending to your breasts.

Your nails rake down his back until they reach his towel, and you quickly whip the fabric away.

His erection springs up and rests against your stomach, precum leaving sticky trails. You greedily grasp his thick length in your hand, reacquainting yourself with him.

Steve groans into your skin, biting at your nipple to make you squeak. Pulling back, he kisses the valley between your breasts before trailing his way to the edge of your panties. 

He snaps the elastic against your skin and then kisses the welt.

“I really do like these you know.”

With that, he rips them off of you and pushes your legs up and over his shoulders. You grip his hair as he dives and and devours you.

All that can be heard is the squelch of his mouth against you and your moans and whimpers, only interrupted with broken cries of his name.

Steve thinks to himself that the sound you make when he sucks your clit into his mouth is his favorite sound of all. The finger he slides into you makes you keen, and when he adds another you come suddenly with a high-pitched moan of his name.

He gently brings you down and pulls his fingers out, making you whine at the loss.

You finally get enough feeling in your limbs to stop holding his hair in a death grip, and lean down to kiss him, savoring how you taste on him.

Steve pulls back from the kiss and puts the fingers he fucked you with at your lips, and you eagerly bring them into your mouth.

He groans at the feeling of you sucking your own cum off of his fingers.

You look him in the eye as you release his fingers with a pop, leaning in for another kiss. You can feel him, hot and hard, against your thigh and you feel your pussy clench at the thought of finally having him inside you again.

Steve pulls back from the kiss and reaches down to line himself up.

“Doll, please, I need to be inside you, are you ready?”

You nod wrapping your legs around him, and digging your heels into that perfect ass.

Steve slowly sinks into you, groaning as he carefully works himself into your tight heat. It takes him a few thrusts before he is all the way in, but the feeling has him leaning his forehead down against yours.

You kiss him, savoring the feeling of being filled again. Steve thrusts experimentally, and your eyes roll to the back of your head. He sucks a mark into your neck, groaning.

“You’re squeezin’ the shit outta me sweetheart, you’re so fuckin’ tight.”

You moan helplessly as his hips begin to move faster, the wet sounds of him fucking you filling the room. He feels so good inside of you, stretching you almost to the point of pain, but not quite. 

Steve feels you clench around him and knows he’s not going to last long, his hips rutting against yours.

“F-fuck are you close, I want to cum with you babydoll.”

You cry out as his next thrust hits your g-spot, the tip of his cock slamming into it.

“There! Oh Steve, fuck, there!”

You can feel yourself climb higher as Steve continues to ram into your g-spot over and over again. It’s when his thumb rubs your clit that you fly apart, sobbing his name as your orgasm leaves you shaking in his arms.

Steve spills into you with a shout as your climax triggers his own, the clenching of your walls too much for him. Panting, he gingerly pulls out, hearing you whimper.

You snuggle into Steve as he collapses at your side, peppering kisses against his skin. You know that you have to clean up, but when his arms hold you tight against him, you decide that can wait.

“I love you sweetheart.” Steve mumbles sleepily against your hair, already dozing off. 

You smile and pull the comforter over the both of you, settling against him. 

“I love you too Steve.”

**Author's Note:**

> chat with me on tumblr


End file.
